


What A Guy

by sumnawaz



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumnawaz/pseuds/sumnawaz
Summary: Jay pays Hailey a visit after learning about her breakup with Adam. Because that's what partners do.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Upstead - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	What A Guy

“Man, this week felt like it dragged,” Adam sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he slid into the booth across from Jay.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Jay said, leaning back in the booth, hands wrapped around the beer bottle as he played with the label. Molly’s was somewhat busy that night, given the weekend was coming up. Music was playing and he could see Severide and Casey playing darts on the other side.

Kevin, who swallowed his sip of beer, settled the bottle back down and let out a breath of his own. “Well, at least we got Shaw. And Gina got her meds,” he said, looking towards the brighter side of things.

Jay flicked his eyebrows up, nodding in agreement. They’d just wrapped up the case the day before, and today had been spent finishing up any of the paperwork that needed to be filed. They all agreed it had been a bit of a difficult case, given that Gina and her husband Bob only wanted her to live and were wrapped up in Shaw’s schemes. It was rough, to say the least, to see how far a man would go for someone he loved. But Jay couldn’t fault Bob for that.

“Gotta tell you guys—after I down a few beers, I can’t wait to knock out,” Adam said with a shake of his head. Jay was inclined to agree with him.

“’Course you can’t,” Kevin said, shooting his friend a teasing look, eyebrows raised and smile coy. “You’ve got Upton right next to you.”

Jay hoped neither of them noticed the way his grip tightened on his beer bottle, feeling something clench in his chest as he took a long sip. He’d been doing a good job in not thinking about his partner and Adam together—and an even better job in not considering _why_ he felt so uncomfortable about it.

Across from him, he noticed the way Adam’s expression faltered, leaning back. “Ah,” he said, clicking his tongue, avoiding eye contact with either of his friends. “Yeah, no, Hailey and I—we’re over.”

A startled expression crossed over Jay’s face at Adam’s news, blinking at him in incredulity, unsure if he’d heard him right. But judging by Kevin’s bewildered expression, Jay knew he’d heard Adam right. They’d ended things? When? And why hadn’t Hailey said anything?

He thought of how she hadn’t told him she and Adam were together until Jay walked in on them arguing, so he wasn’t too surprised that she didn’t tell him the relationship was over. Despite his disappointment.

“Oh, shit, bro, I’m sorry to hear that,” Kevin said with a frown. He patted Adam’s shoulder as he asked, “You wanna talk about it?”

Adam’s lips quirked to the side. “Nah, it’s fine.”

Unable to help his curiosity, yet maintaining sensitivity for his friend, Jay asked, “What happened?”

“We just. . .” Adam shrugged, lips puckering thoughtfully for a moment. “We didn’t mesh well, y’know? Relationship wise.” He let out a breath, offering a small smile. “It wasn’t meant to become anything more and I think we both realized that in the end. So we, uh, broke it off last night.”

Last night?

Jay remembered Hailey’s words, remembered how she’d told him that she hadn’t expected anything to truly come from her and Adam getting together. How it had taken her off guard. He wondered if this breakup took her off guard, too. Wondered if he should be there for her.

She was his partner. He _wanted_ to be there for her.

Jay frowned, shaking his head slightly at Adam. “I’m sorry, man,” he said genuinely, echoing Kevin’s words.

He stayed at Molly’s for another forty-five minutes before calling it a night. He bid Adam and Kevin goodnight and as he walked over to his truck, he shot Hailey a text.

**_Hey, you awake?_ **

She responded quickly. **_Yeah, what’s up? Everything good?_**

Jay opened the door of his truck but didn’t get in as he texted her. **_Mind if I come over?_**

He bit his lip, watching as the three dots appeared in the lower left-hand corner. **_Yeah, sure thing_**.

A quick smile lifted at Jay’s lips as he hopped into the truck, letting out a breath as the engine roared to life. The drive to Hailey’s place was quick, consisting of Jay tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel and running his thoughts through his mind, wondering what, exactly, he was going to say to Hailey. Nothing came up, but that didn’t stop him from pulling up in front of her house.

Jay pocketed his keys as he approached the door, ringing the doorbell as he let out a breath. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest, telling himself he had no reason to be nervous. He was just checking in on his partner. He was allowed to do that, wasn’t he?

Unless he was overstepping. Unless this wasn’t something Hailey wanted to talk about and he was just going to make her uncomfortable.

He could feel himself beginning to panic at the idea of him shoving his nose in business that wasn’t his. But before he could back off, the door swung open, and there stood Hailey. She was in her leggings and an oversized Chicago Bears sweatshirt, looking all kinds of comfortable and homey, blonde tresses falling over her shoulders. Pretty, as always.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile that hinted at her dimples, stepping to the side to let him in. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Jay answered as he stepped into the warmth of her home, hands still shoved in the pockets of his jacket as he turned to face her. He offered a smile. “Can’t a guy drop by to chat with his partner?”

Hailey raised her eyebrows, though a smile played on her mouth. “At eleven at night? Maybe,” she hummed as they walked into the kitchen. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she asked, “Scotch?”

One drink wouldn’t hurt—it’d ease his nerves far easier than the beer ever could. “Don’t mind if I do.”

He watched as Hailey poured them two glasses, his gaze trained on her face. She didn’t look. . . Heartbroken. Not that Hailey ever wore her emotions so clearly on her face on a regular basis. But Jay liked to think he was starting to read her expressions the longer they were partnered together. And right now, she was guarded. As if she knew exactly why he was there and was doing her best in keeping herself in check. He wanted to tell her she didn’t have to do that—not with him.

As she slid the glass over to him, Hailey raised her eyebrows. “Seriously, though—to what do I owe this pleasure?”

They stood at the counter, Jay bracing himself with one hand against it and the other wrapped around his glass. Meeting her blue eyes, Jay started cautiously, “I was at Molly’s with Adam, and. . .”

Understanding flickered across her features as she nodded. “And he told you we ended things.”

Jay pressed his lips together. “He did.” Hailey nodded again, dropping her gaze to her glass, tapping her nails against it. Jay ducked his head, trying to meet her eyes as he said, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Hailey let out a short, breathless chuckle as she pushed herself away from the counter. She shot him a quick smile. “I’m fine, Jay,” she told him, turning to walk towards the living room with her glass.

He gave her a flat look, even though she couldn’t see it, as he followed her. “Yeah, that was convincing,” he said after taking a sip of the Scotch. Hailey sat down on the couch and Jay joined her, putting his glass down on the coffee table. Resting his arms on his knees, Jay looked at Hailey, who sat to his right. “Look, Hails—I know it probably sounds a bit hypocritical coming from me, but our little talks over drinks don’t just have to be about work, you know? If there’s ever anything on your mind, you know I’m more than willing to listen.”

She was always willing to listen to him, to get him to talk if there was anything on his mind. He didn’t often cash that in, but he did at times, and Jay could admit after talking to Hailey, he always felt better. Especially when they got together after a bad case and needed to vent. Talking to Hailey. . . It always helped. She never judged him, always listened. And they worked—always.

"I know, Jay,” Hailey said, her voice quiet yet the gratitude obvious. She looked down at her hands between her knees, blonde hair curtaining her profile. Hailey was silent for a few moments and Jay wondered if she was going to let him in. If not, he was fine to sit in silence with her. Her company was always a comfort, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

“It wasn’t meant to last,” she finally said, catching Jay’s attention. “We got together without expecting much, y’know? I mean, we work well together but just. . . Professionally, I guess.” Hailey let out a laugh, then, but it was fake and didn’t sound right coming from her. “But I’m not heartbroken or anything. I mean, it sucks, but it’ll be fine.” When she smiled this time, Jay saw the sincerity in it, feeling something tighten in his chest at it being directed towards him. “No big deal—you didn’t have to check on me.”

Jay knew Hailey kept a lot to herself; he was the same way, but that’s why they worked—they were able to pull each out. They were able to find that balance, knowing when to push and when to give space. So, Jay shot Hailey a flat look, one that told her what exactly he thought of _not_ checking on her. “You’re my partner.” Then, jokingly he added, “It’s in the job description.”

Hailey rolled her eyes, though her smile lingered, the fondness that prompted her dimples easing something in Jay’s chest. “What, having my back on the field _and_ when I’m going through a break-up?”

Jay flashed her a grin, quick yet charming. “Absolutely.”

She snorted, reaching for her glass, bringing it up to her lips right after muttering fondly, “What a guy.”

He tipped his glass towards her before sipping it as well, feeling his smile grow. _Her_ guy. He was her guy, and Jay could declare that unabashedly and proudly as he leaned back on the couch, comfortable in her presence as Hailey settled back as well. And so they sat together in silence, drinking their Scotch and reveling in each other’s company.

When Jay glanced over her, he’d see the small smile playing at her lips, any lingering tension having long since gone. As if his company was enough to put her at ease, make her forget anything weighing her down. He knew that’s how it felt for him when she was with him. He loved knowing it was mutual.

And so he sat with his partner in the quiet of her living room, giving her his company for as long as she wanted it, not knowing that if Hailey had it her way, she’d never let him leave.


End file.
